Our Next Life
by Tragically Hopeless
Summary: You had told me that I was silly for saying you had a next life. But now it's the next life. Where are you, though? I haven't seen you around. Were you right about not having a next life? AkuRoku


**A somewhat short one shot between Roxas and Axel. The 'poems' throughout the story are actually a single poem that I wrote myself. I like the poem, so I don't care if it's horrible. It fits the story anyways.**

**Warning: Mild yaoi (boyxboy), and angst.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters.**

~.~

_Many years have passed since that day  
That you asked me to meet you  
But not in this life, in the next one  
So that maybe, just maybe  
Our situation won't be so bad_

-_-_-

"Axel," I said, watching you trying to regain your breath.

I hadn't wanted to fight with you, now that I remembered everything about you, Organization XIII, and everything else. You had forced me into it and now here you are, trying to catch his breath after I defeated you.

You looked up at me and said, "Let's meet again in the next life."

"Yeah. I'll be waiting," I told you, without hesitation.

"Silly. Just because you have a next life…"

I began to walk up to you as you backed into the portal you had opened. You're the one who is silly. If you don't have a next life, than why would I have one? I'll be joining with Sora soon enough, after all. I walked away, heading for where Sora was being kept.

I looked around as I walked past the sleeping forms of two of Sora's friends, Donald and Goofy. My feet carried me to the next room, even though I didn't really want to be there. Sora was in front of me, sleeping just like the other two were. I knew though, that the picture would stay the same for just a while longer, after I joined with my Other.

"Sora, you're lucky. Looks like my Summer vacation is… over..," I told him, just moments before I disappeared into my Somebody.

~.~

_And it's the next life now  
Even if it's only mine  
Because I haven't seen you around  
Oh well, if that's true, I live my life  
For both me and you_

-_-_-

"Roxas, do you think Axel is here, in this life?" Sora asked me one morning.

I looked over at my twin brother, taking another bite of my breakfast. Even though I was once part of him, we both have a new life as twins. We both were well aware of what happened in our previous lives (or is it life?).

"I don't know, Sora. I hope so though, after all he was my best friend in the Organization XIII… Don't make that face; you weren't the one in it. But, why do you want to know?" I said, watching his face scrunch up at the mention of the Organization.

"'Cause if Axel is in this life than Riku is definitely here. Especially with Axel being a Nobody in the Organization," Sora told me, proudly.

I laughed at his reasoning, even if it did make sense. If someone who didn't have a heart in their last life was here, than why wouldn't somebody who did have a heart be here? I tried not to think about the possibility that you weren't here in this life.

…If you aren't here though, I'd continue to live my life. You were my best friend and you would have wanted me to live my life for both of us. But you are here, somewhere, or at least I hope you are.

~.~

_I thought that maybe it was true  
What you had said  
About not having a next life  
As you ran away, glad I had remembered  
Like I hadn't just minutes before_

-_-_-

I wandered the streets of Destiny Islands, where Sora and I were living. The islands had changed over the century or so that had passed. It had become a beautiful city and the tale of the keyblade warrior was now just a legend. Sora and I could summon our keyblades but nobody knew about that.

My keyblades… Oath keeper and Oblivion were a part of my life with the Organization. Or at least they used to be; now they just symbolized that life. Thinking about my keyblades made me think about you… with your bright red hair, you beautiful green eyes, the way you made it sound like you were the best at everything… I missed all of it.

Maybe you were right about what you had told me. Maybe you don't have a next life, just like you had said before running away to nurse your wounds. I knew that you were glad though. Glad that I remembered you, even though I hadn't remembered a thing about you not even 10 minutes before that. Even though you knew that we wouldn't see each other after this fight.

The sun continued to shine down on Destiny Islands as I walked through the streets. My feet were carrying me somewhere but I didn't complain. I didn't have anything better to do on this rainy day. Yet, even as the rain came down, the sun continued to shine as it did everyday in Destiny Islands.

~.~

_That's until I saw you sitting there  
With the blonde and the blue haired guys  
You all accepted me immediately  
The blonde went back to his sitar and the other to his book  
So just me and you could talk_

-_-_-

Suddenly, I wasn't walking the streets any longer. My feet had carried me to the park, a place I hadn't been to for a few years. Something made me stop and look around before I continued walking around the sunny Destiny Islands. I was glad that I stopped though when I saw you sitting there, on the bench. A blonde and a blue haired guy were sitting on the ground, leaning up against a nearby tree.

The corners of my mouth lifted in a real smile for the first time in years as I walked up to the three of you. You had been wrong and now that I knew that, it stopped raining and the sun truly began to shine. I didn't say anything as Demyx and Zexion just smiled/nodded at me. Then Demyx went back to playing the sitar on his lap and Zexion went back to the book on his lap.

"How you been in this life?" you asked me, with a smile.

"It's been alright… but it definitely got better now that I know you were wrong before," I said.

"Well, I know at least one thing that would make this life of yours even better then… What you don't remember?"

"Of course I do, Axel. The only thing that could make this better is some Sea-Salt Ice Cream but unfortunately it's only exclusive to Twilight Town…"

That made you laugh. The lovely voice was definitely beautiful; I had always thought so too. Oh course, seeming I hadn't heard it in oh so many years only made the sound even better to listen to. I joined in a few seconds later and I could even hear Demyx's soft laughter in the background. I never wanted this moment to change.

~.~

_Introductions were not needed  
And when I had to leave, you did three things  
Ask me to meet you here tomorrow  
Gave me a small kiss on the cheek  
Were the first two things_

-_-_-

Around 8 PM or so I stood up from the park bench, I had to go. Your arms fell from their rightful place around my waist and you looked up at me with such a confused look.

"Sorry, I have to go. I've been living with Sora for the past few months and he gets completely freaked out if I come back any later than 6 or so. He's afraid that some non-existent heartless is going to sneak up behind me and kill me," I explained.

"Is Sora your twin brother or something?" he relaxed when I nodded at this, "Great, than meet me here tomorrow morning? Bring all your stuff too; you won't be living with Sora for much longer… or in Destiny Islands for that matter. You'll finally be able to eat that Sea-Salt Ice Cream you love so much though," you told me, a determined look in your eyes.

"You're taking me to Twilight Town?" I asked, excited.

You stood up yourself, nodding. You were so determined, as if nothing would stop you from bringing me there, especially with me right in front of you.

"Of course I am. You don't belong here in Destiny Islands. You belong in Twilight Town. That's where we always went to before and it's where we'll stay," was what you told me.

I responded with a smile. That's when you placed your lips on my cheek, as if it were some way to seal the whole thing. I didn't run away or anything, like you probably thought I would. Or maybe you thought I would attack you like when I got angry in the Organization, I don't know. All I did however was, continue to smile… and give you a hug.

~.~

_I loved the last thing  
It proved to me that you remembered  
As you whispered to me  
"I love you, got it memorized?"  
And of course, I told you the exact same thing_

-_-_-

You wrapped your arms around my waist in response to my hug. I thought that's where it would end but I was wrong. You leaned down to my ear, hesitating for only a second.

"I love you, Roxas, got it memorized?" you said, longingly.

My eyes widened but not even for a second. After all, I wouldn't question why things were like they were, like I used to do. That was what started some horrible things… but that was all in the past now. Instead, my smile grew, even if you couldn't see it.

"I love you too, Axel. Always have, always will."

Those were the last things I said to him before walking off to Sora's apartment. It wasn't mine any more. After all, tomorrow I would be off to Twilight Town with Axel, as happy as I could be. I was definitely glad he was here and even more so that he remembered me.


End file.
